Late Shift Valentine
by thejessicalynn
Summary: Berkely Rose's musings on Valentine's day with a slight twist. Please Read and Review (repost)


Category: FAKE Rating: PG-13 just in case/language Warning: Thoughts of shounen-ai -- though of course I don't feel it necessary to warn you if you have managed to find the FAKE category.  
  
A/N: Just a cute little Berkely Rose fic that I couldn't get out of my head until I promised myself I'd write it. Berk is one of my favorite characters and he deserves his own little ficcy from me. YAY! LOL I hope you like it :) This is a ONE-SHOT  
  
-- Late shift Valentine -- By: make me shiny  
  
Commissioner Berkely Rose sat silently behind the desk in his office going over paper after paper, and file after file of a current investigation he was heading up. His eyes burned and were beginning to water, but still he pushed up his glasses and continued searching through each individual piece of paper, hoping to find something he might have missed that would give him a lead on this case. After a few minutes Rose finally was forced to pull his gaze away. His vision was beginning to blur and his mind had temporarily shut down. It was awful that he had to be here doing this....on Valentines day of all days. Not that he cared for this particular holiday of course, just that there were so many other productive things he could be doing on afore mentioned holiday. A picture of Ryo flashed into his mind and he smirked.  
  
He absolutely adored how the other detective played hard to get. It only made Rose want him more. Every time Ryo punched him in the face (yes it had happened more than a few times now) it only added fuel to the fire that motivated him and caused him to pursue Ryo even more adamantly. As far as Rose was concerned, Ryo would be his before the month was out. The commissioner rose from his desk and lifted his glasses. He rubbed his eyes lightly before replacing the spectacles back onto the bridge of his nose and sighed. Ryo was quite the handful.To be honest, Rose had never had so much trouble getting someone that he had his eyes set on. It always came naturally to him. It was few times and far between that he actually had to pursue those that caught his attention. He was normally the one being sought after so adamantly. Of course he didn't blame those who wanted him badly enough to keep trying.  
  
Rose sauntered over to the window and separated the blinds slightly with his index finger. It was nearly dark outside. He sighed softly. At least this wretched holiday was almost over. He had been sick to his stomach all day as he watched the morons that the state called cops, run around and hand out Valentines and chocolate like children. It disgusted him. This was place of business, not a Kindergarten. Rose shook his head and let the blind go. It snapped back into its original place with a sound that seemed to fill the room. The commissioner leaned back against his desk and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his light blue eyes. It had been awhile since he had actually done anything but work on a Valentines day he remembered.  
  
Berkely folded his arms in front of him. Why was he even thinking about something as trivial as that? There were much more important things in life to muse over. Once again the Japanese-American man flooded his thoughts. Ryo was the only one that Rose deemed worthy enough to celebrate such a scam of a holiday with. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't even make an effort to acknowledge that this day was different from any other. Unfortunately Rose assumed he was already gone for the day and was probably conned into spending it with Laytner. Berkely shook that thought from his head. He had to get back to work or he would be here all night it seemed.  
  
The commissioner walked back over to his desk and sat down. He brought a hand up and adjusted his glasses and reached for a file but stopped as he caught sight of a dark figure lingering outside of his office door. Slowly he placed the file back on his desk and turned his attention towards the door. Anger rose inside of him.  
  
"I told you not to hang out in front of my door you little assholes!" Rose shouted at the figure lingering near his office. Berkely frowned when the figure didn't move away like he had ordered it to. That wouldn't do at all. Quickly he lifted himself from his seat ready to beat the person outside of his office senseless and make it so they couldn't stand in front of his door anymore. It was almost as if the person outside of the door sensed this motive and disappeared from in front of it before Rose had a chance to take one step towards his destination.  
  
Berkely raised an eyebrow and rushed towards the door. Whoever it was wasn't going to get away with disobeying him that easily. The commissioner flung open the door and stuck his head slightly out side of it and looked around. Whoever it had been must have ran. Rose crinkled his nose in distaste and was about to shut the door when his eyes caught site of something red near his feet. He focused his gaze to the floor and a look of surprise over took him as he stared down to find a single red rose and a card resting there. Rose swallowed hard as he bent down and rested one knee on the ground. Carefully he gathered up the rose and card and regained his posture.  
  
Rose closed the door and walked slowly back into the confines of his office. He lifted the flower to his nose with amusement and inhaled once before he set it down on the desk and turned his attention to the card that was in his hands. He adjusted his glasses and looked upon it. The card was red and cut into the shape of a heart. The outside of it was blank. This played with the Commissioner's curiosity as he slowly opened it and began to read silently.  
  
Commissioner Rose,  
  
Forget about the one you chase after.

As will I.

Be mine, if even for just this one night.

It is Valentines day after all.

You shouldn't spend it alone.

So please come and spend it with me.  
  
Happy Valentines Day

Love,

Detective Adams.  
  
The commissioner raised an eyebrow with amusement and smirked. Perhaps he could put his pursuit of Ryo aside for one night. This was too good of an opportunity to miss in his eyes. Quickly he grabbed his coat and the rose from his desk and headed out the door. The paper work could wait until tomorrow.  
  
Maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad after all he decided.


End file.
